


It's Only A Six

by bakerst_sherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sherlock is trying to be considerate, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst_sherlolly/pseuds/bakerst_sherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to take Molly out on a case. Mother Nature has other plans and the Great Consulting Detective has to adapt. Lots and lots of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever published on tumblr (bakerst-sherlolly), so it's only fitting that it's the first fic that I publish here too! Enjoy xx

The sound of the door opening startles her. What could Sherlock need so early in the morning? Ugh! She gets out of bed to tell him off only to find the telltale sign on her pajama bottoms that her monthly visitor has arrived a few days early.

  
_Oh bugger! Okay, I’ll say hello to Sherlock and then I’ll scuttle off to the bathroom._

  
She takes her house coat and wraps it around herself as she’s opening her bedroom door.

  
“Sher- Oh!” He’s right there in her doorframe. God he was so gorgeous, so put together. Even early in the morning. She probably looked awful with her hair flying in all possible directions and bags under her eyes.

  
“Good morning Molly! I see you are awake. Lestrade just called. They found three bodies in the Thames and I need your help. John is not to be disturbed today”, says Sherlock with a grimace.

  
“Um, Sherlock, you know it’s, she glances at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it’s 8:30 in the morning. Today is my day off”, says Molly rather sleepily, while trying to stifle a yawn.

  
“No matter, you can come with me. Lestrade wants us to inspect the bodies at the crime scene. You are more than adequate for the job, and we need to hurry if we’re going to get any relevant data without cross-contamination.”

  
He was being so demanding! It was her day off. She had the right to a day off didn’t she? Of course she bloody did. Of course she also bloody loved the impossibly beautiful man-child standing in front of her. But she will stand her ground. He can go by himself. Today is her day off and to be honest she was starting to feel a little dizzy. Maybe she should go back to bed…

  
“I don’t know Sherlock. It’s my day off. I was looking forward to relaxing a bit today. Can’t it wait until the bodies are brought at Bart’s? Tomorrow we can test whatever you want”

  
Why was she feeling so light-headed? She definitely needed to get some more sleep, but first Mother Nature’s call. Ugh… why today?

  
“Molly… please…” Sherlock dropped his voice an octave, knowing how lightheaded that made her feel. He wanted her to help him solve this crime.

  
She felt really lightheaded…

  
“Sherlock, I really need to go to the bathroom. Give me a moment. Okay?”

  
Why did she feel so lightheaded? She was still in love with him of course, but this was different. She side-stepped the gorgeous consulting detective, only to stumble. What the heck? _Okay, Molly, grab onto the wall to prevent something embarrassing from happening. What has gotten into you?_

  
“Molly are you okay?” she heard Sherlock’s voice behind her, but it was sounding muffled and dream-like.

  
“Um, I don’t…”, and with that she collapsed on the floor, before the detective had a chance to catch her. Without waiting another moment, Sherlock scooped Molly up and brought her to her bedroom.

  
“I feel reaally dizzzzyyyyyyy”

  
“Molly, are you alright?” asked the consulting detective, worry barely detectable in his voice to anyone other than himself. What has gotten into her? He knew the effect he had on her, but she never fainted. Was she sick? It was July for heaven’s sake! How could she be sick?

  
“My head is swimming, oh Sherlock, please…” _Hooper, no! Control yourself! You didn’t even eat anything yet! Not on his beautiful clothes!_

  
“What, Molly...”

  
Before she had the chance to say anything, Molly threw up but moved her head slightly so as to not cover Sherlock in her bile.

  
“Oh my god! Sherlock, I am so sorry!” She looked so ashamed of herself.

  
“It’s fine Molly” She probably just ate something bad from that take-out place she frequents so often. Should introduce her to finer dining options. Maybe Angelo’s one day after a case…

  
“I’ll go get something to clean this up. I’m sorry I don’t know what’s gotten into me… OH MY GOD!” She crouched over in pain as she got up. What the actual heck? And then she remembered. Time of the month. Dizziness, fainting, puking, sharp shooting, lower abdominal pain. It could only mean her dysmenorrhea symptoms were back. _Great. Oh well, at least it’s not a weird stomach flu._ With that she headed for the bathroom as fast as she could.

  
Five minutes later she was out with a mop, a washcloth and a bucket of water.

  
“Sherlock, I’m sorry you had to see this, but I’m fine. It’s all fine.” she said, her voice trembling, as she was starting to clean the mess she made on her bedroom floor, trying to brush him off. Give him a way out. He really didn’t need to see her like this. It was embarrassing enough that he saw her faint and retch first thing in the morning, he didn’t need to know about this bloody time of the month. _Good one Molly. **Don’t** make jokes._

  
“Molly, you look anything but fine. Here, let me help,” he grabbed the washcloth from her hands. She was cool, clammy and pale as a sheet. Definitely NOT okay. He motioned for her to sit down and he started cleaning the floor until it was spotless. He headed to open the window to bring in fresh air when he heard a whimper coming from the bed. Molly was in the fetal position, her face scrunched-up in pain, her arms wrapped around her stomach, sweat beads forming on her forehead. Ah, yes, now it made sense. She was an adult female of child bearing age, just going through the monthly process of…

  
“Oh God. Sherlock, I don’t mean to be a bother, but if you could bring that bucket over here before I make a mess again that would be wonderful”, said Molly weakly.  
He obeyed her command and watched as she was violently retching in the bucket. Was this normal? He must investigate this further… Molly looked like her body was acting against her. She helped him in his darkest hour, the least he could do is to look after her on a day like this. He sent a quick text to Lestrade telling him he’ll inspect the bodies tomorrow at Bart’s. Today he was busy and anyways it’s only a six. Surely the Yard could manage without him.

  
“Molly what do you need?” She looked absolutely miserable. Did she have to go through this every month? He tried to remember if she missed any days from work and he couldn’t remember her missing at least one day.

  
She couldn’t help laughing at herself a little bit. Here she was, retching in a bucket because of her stupid uterus and Sherlock is uttering the same five words she said to him on that fateful night almost three years ago. Oh god the pain! It seemed like today she wasn’t going to get out of bed, and since Sherlock was offering to do something for her for a change, then she might as well take him up on the offer.

  
“If you would please, fetch me a piece of fruit from the fridge, a naproxen tablet from the medicine cabinet, and an ice-cold glass of water, that would be very nice, Sherlock.”  
She said it so faintly any other person might not have heard her, but of course Sherlock did. She then heard some clattering in the kitchen. She smiled at herself trying to picture Sherlock rummaging through her cupboards trying to find what she asked him to bring. Less than two minutes later, he was by her side, helping her eat a banana and swallow her naproxen pill. He put some more pillows under her head and covered her with a light blanket.

  
“Molly, does this happen every month? I cannot remember you ever missing a day from the morgue and anatomy textbooks don’t describe the side effects of the menstruation process.” He sat awkwardly on the side of the bed and was smoothing her hair now. She was still in the fetal position clutching her stomach and taking short, shallow breaths.  
“Um, well no. It used to happen a lot when I was in my early twenties. Nowadays, it only happens sometimes. You’re right, it didn’t happen for a long time, therefore I didn’t miss any days from work. I guess it was time for me to feel like my body hates me again”, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like it took a lot of effort to string so many words together. He felt a strange ache for her in his chest. It was not right that she had to be in so much pain.

  
“It’s called dysmenorrhea. Most women don’t have it, that’s why most textbooks don’t mention it. It’s okay, by tomorrow I’ll feel better and we can run our experiments at the lab” Never thinking about herself. Even in this wretched position, Molly was thinking about him and his experiments and not about the pain she was experiencing. People said he was a machine, but he knew that not to be true. If he didn’t care he wouldn’t have jumped off the roof at Bart’s, wouldn’t have risked his life for two years to dismantle a web of evil, wouldn’t have felt sadness when he saw the ring on Molly’s finger and then happiness when it wasn’t there anymore, wouldn’t have felt the urge to wrap her in his embrace right now and make all the pain go away. Hmm, he might be able to do something about that. With that thought in mind, he got up, put his suit jacket on the dresser, took his shoes off and climbed into her bed.

  
“What are you doing Sherlock?” said Molly breathily. She felt the bed dip behind her, but she was so focused on breathing and ignoring her bloody horrible cramps that she couldn’t care less at the moment. Anything to take her mind off of this.

  
“I’m going to stay here and ensure your wellbeing Doctor Hooper” said Sherlock in his smooth baritone. He laid down next to her and placed his arm on top of hers, which were still on her stomach. Still in pain then.

  
“What about the case? The bodies?” She felt his breath on the back of her neck and his arm resting on top of hers. This was surreal. Sherlock Holmes. In her bed. Making her, Molly Hooper, feel better.

  
“Ah, it’s only a six. Besides, tomorrow we can test whatever we want.” A small smile crept on her lips. He wrapped her small body in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head, but not before placing a kiss on her temple to soothe her. Molly Hooper was the one that mattered the most, and if he was going to spend the rest of his life helping her feel better, then he would gladly do it. He owed her his life, and now it seems his heart too.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Great Sherlock Holmes has to go buy tampons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

Molly woke up. She felt the bed behind her. Empty. Was that a dream? No, no. She felt Sherlock soothe her as she was fighting her awful spasmodic uterus. The cramps were dull now. She could live with that. Where was Sherlock? Maybe he was too disgusted by periods. Maybe she was too needy. Maybe he got bored. He got bored so easily. _Molly, it’s time to stop day-dreaming and head in the direction of the loo if you don’t want your bed sheets to turn into the Japanese flag._ Right. She got up and shuffled to the bathroom. She didn’t see Sherlock on the couch. Where was he? _Okay, need to change the tampon now. Worry about Sherlock later. Where is the box? I swear I left it next to the loo… Oh. No._ _Used the last tampon this morning. Great… Fashion a DIY tampon till I figure out what to do_. Once that was taken care of, Molly headed towards the kitchen to make a nice cuppa.

“Hello Molly” _Oh he didn’t leave. Hm that’s surprising._

“Oh, uh, um, hi”, she smiled awkwardly and headed for the stove to get the kettle going.

“Are you feeling better?” Sherlock was reading the paper intently “They are all such morons! It’s obvious the jealous husband did it!”

“I’m glad you found something interesting. I feel somewhat better, thank you”, she smiled softly. “I do have to head out and pick up a few things. I’ll change out of my pajamas and I’ll be gone for a few minutes. You’re welcome to stay if you want to, if you don’t, I understand. Better things to do and such.”

Sherlock lowered his paper and fixed her with an intense stare. Did she seriously think that she was some sort of last resort option to him? He just spent the morning in bed with her. If that didn’t say something, then what did?

“Molly, three hours ago you collapsed on the floor. I’m not going to let you go anywhere”

“Sherlock, I am a grown woman and you cannot forbid me to go out. Besides, I need to buy something to eat. Today was supposed to be my grocery day.” _You also don’t need to know that I desperately need tampons. Okay, leave the blasted tea and go get changed!_

“The places you frequent have some very low health and quality standards. Do I need to teach you how to shop Doctor Hooper?”

“Why are you judging my shopping habits? I happen to like their food, okay?” She turned the kettle off and headed towards the bedroom to get changed. Why was Molly so stubborn? She had to stay inside, lay down and rest.

“Molly”

“What?” she called from her bedroom. He could hear her changing in and out of her clothes. Wonder what she would look like in a summer outfit. She had to wear many layers and a lab coat in the morgue even in the summer. She stepped out in shorts that highlighted her shapely legs and a yellow t-shirt that clung just right. Stop staring.

“Let me go shopping for you. You need to rest. Here”, he took her by the hand and sat her on the couch and handed her the remote, “watch some crap telly in the meantime.”

“Sherlock, thank you. But I need to go myself. You wouldn’t understand.” She got up. Stubborn woman!

“Molly, what do you need that is so secret and I wouldn’t understand? Me! Not understand! Ha!”

“Sherlock, there’s lots of things you don’t understand, for example when to take a hint and drop the subject.”

“Fine I don’t understand! I am still of the opinion you should stay right here. What. Do. You. Need?”

Molly got all red and was suddenly studying her feet very intently. _Okay, Hooper. He’s offering to go shopping for you. This is not his normal self. Just tell him what you need. Anyways, you could use a heating pad and some crap telly right now._ _Okay, here goes._

“Okay” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “The reason I didn’t want you to go, is because I need tampons Sherlock. Do you really want to go shopping now?” She looked so embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? It was normal to need tampons, no? Molly Hooper was odd at times, but so endearing.

“Molly, it is a normal bodily function. Why would I be embarrassed to go shopping for you? I do have to say, since I have never purchased tampons before that I’m not quite sure what it entails, but I am fairly certain it’s not very difficult. So tell me Molly how does one go about purchasing tampons?” She had to laugh at that. Sherlock was making it sound so scientific. _I guess it would be an experiment for him._

“I tell you the brand and you take it off the shelf” she said smiling shyly. It was kind of adorable that he was so determined to get it right.

“Alright. You stay here”, he walked her back to the couch, sat her down, put the remote in her hands and kissed the top of her head, “and watch crap telly until I come back.” With that he was out. Did he just kiss the top of her head? Surely it was a mistake. Now she felt lightheaded from his kiss. _Oh dear._

Did he just kiss Molly Hooper before leaving? Did that mean anything? He should ask John. John would know. Not today though. Not to be disturbed, Sherlock. Fine. He walked into the pharmacy. Find tampons. Interesting… device?... wad of cotton, oblong-shaped thing? What the actual…? He took the small box in his hands and kept turning it on all sides, inspecting it. He was staring at it intently. This is what Molly needs? How does she…?

“Sir, do you need any help” He turned around and looked at the clerk that was now on his right side.

“No, no. I am perfectly fine, thank you” He gave the clerk, one of his fake smiles in hopes she’ll leave him alone. But was this what Molly needed? It looked so…

“Okay, sir. You seem to be confused though. Can I help you find a specific brand? Did your wife say what she wanted?”

“Wife? No, no, no. She’s not my wife. Are you sure this is what women use?” Why would the clerk think he had a wife?

“Yes, sir.” He saw that there were different sizes, he didn’t know if Molly needed all of them. She didn’t say. Might as well grab a box of each.

Molly was sitting with the heating pad on her stomach watching old Dr. Who episodes. She heard the door open. Sherlock had his hands full of shopping bags, and just nodded her way. She was a bit nervous. What if he would say something horrible to her because he kissed her head? He had been so kind today…

“Lo, Sherlock.” She got up, not looking him straight in the eye. He handed her the pharmacy bag. She opened it and started laughing, all worries gone.

“What’s so funny Molly? Didn’t I get what you asked for?” He was setting the other bags on the table in the kitchen. He sounded a bit ticked.

“Sherlock, you got three boxes of tampons all in different sizes. I needed just one.” She was trying not to laugh too hard.

“Molly I don’t understand why you are laughing. You asked for tampons, I bought you tampons. Might I add that you did not specify that there was such a thing as tampon size based on flow, so this is really your fault.” He was trying not to sound annoyed.

She was smiling broadly now and in a swift move walked towards him and gave him a big hug, forcing him to take a step to steady himself. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Thank you Sherlock. No boyf- I mean, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.” Molly was glad she was still hugging Sherlock because she was sure she was beet red at the moment. He returned her hug and snuggled her even closer.

“You are welcome Molly. I wanted to do something kind for you because you are always kind to me. Most of the time, I have been informed, I am a complete dickhead.” Molly looked up at him and smiled.

“Most of the time?”

“Okay, all the time.” He rolled his eyes. Thanks John.

“You weren’t one today. Today, you were, in fact, a complete gentleman.” She let go and headed to the bathroom, thankful she had tampons and amused that she had more than she needed in all sizes.

When she came back, Sherlock set up a wonderful lunch on the kitchen table. There was a tub of Haagen-Dazs ice cream on the counter. Molly’s face broke into the biggest smile Sherlock has seen.

“Sherlock, you bought me ice cream?”

“Yes. I understood that it is needed in times like these. First, let me introduce you to Angelo’s lasagna. I hope this will convince you to stop eating out from that sorry excuse for a take-out place.” He motioned for her to sit and placed a generous lasagna portion on her plate. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she started eating.

“This is heavenly! Thank you.” Sherlock was not eating as per usual, but was content to watch her regain some of her colour, and discover Angelo’s delightful cooking.

“I promise not to eat from that sorry excuse of a take-out place, if I can eat at Angelo’s every day.” She stood up to put her plate in the sink, grabbed two spoons from the drawer and the tub of ice cream off the counter. Sherlock was following her every move when she thought he wasn’t looking. Yellow suited her so well. Very representative of her personality. Her hair was so luscious, and long, and…

“Sherlock, when you’re done staring, want to eat ice cream and watch crap telly? I’ll let you deduce all the errors today.” He wasn’t as surreptitious as he thought. He got up and followed her to the couch.

“Molly, I don’t understand why you feel the need to watch crap telly. You are an intelligent woman.”

“Because today I felt like shit and crap telly takes my mind off of things. Now shut up and eat.” She handed him a spoon. They ate their ice cream in silence until Molly broke it off.

“Sherlock, I know how hard it must be for you to not be on a case right now, but I want you to know that I really do appreciate you taking care of me. Today was probably one of the worst periods I’ve had in years, and I’m glad you were here to help me.” Molly put her hand on top of his and then kissed the top of his head. That felt good. Actually, a lot good. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings, but he could show her. So he pulled her face up to his for a long, deep kiss. Molly Hooper needed to know that Sherlock Holmes would do anything for her. Even if it meant buying tampons, ice cream and lasagna every month for the rest of his life.


End file.
